Mage Craft Online
by Aelin Scarlet
Summary: Sword Art Online, the death game, had begun. With the guild Fairy Tail leading the fight to beat the game, Asuna only wishes to get in on the action. But when Asuna joins Fairy Tail, that is when things go horribly, utterly, wrong. Now Asuna and her new friends in Fairy Tail must save one of their own before it's too late. (I don't know what to rate this)


**1 - The Game**

It was exactly 4 weeks, 3 days, 5 hours, 17 minutes, and 37 seconds since the death game Sword Art Online had started. 38… 39… The Great Clock in the Fairy Tail Guild's base said so. Fairy Tail was a guild that only held the most elite SAO players.

"Hey, Natsu. Did you find us a way up to Floor 23's boss?" Lucy Heartfilia asked. She wore a blue and gold and white combat suit and had a ring of golden keys clipped to her belt, along with a slim sword. She had been one of the first to log in.

"I think we might be able to pull this one off, if we team up with those losers, Nights of the Blood." Natsu answered. The pink haired boy had also been one of the first. Lucy nodded, ever since this death game started, she had grown as strong as Erza Scarlet and Mirajane.

"Listen up Fairy Tail!" Lucy held up her hand with the pink guild mark on it in the air, "we can beat this boss!" Cheers arose at Lucy's statement.

"But, we must team up with the Nights." Less enthusiastic cheers. The Nights were Fairy Tail's top competitors in the game. Nobody in Fairy Tail wanted to be the one to ask the Nights for help. Lucy glanced at Natsu. Her friend smiled in encouragement.

"Listen uppp! Especially you Grey!" Natsu screamed. They all quited. Lucy spoke again.

"I will offer our agreement to the Nights, along with fire brains, Grey, Erza, Wendy, and Lisanna." Lucy told them. Four other wizards stepped forward. They all wore similar outfits to Lucy, but each with its own unique color.

"Good luck my children!" the Fairy Tail guild master, Makarov yelled to them as they were leaving. Lucy smiled back at him. She knew the Nights of the Blood had Asuna, a very strong swordswomen, but Fairy Tail had Erza and Lucy. Not to mention Wendy. And Lucy was now just at Erza's level. At least in the Sword Art Online game.

"Lucy, that was a good job handling yourself in the hall." Erza commented. Wendy nodded.

"I think you did a wonderful job, Lucy!" she added. Suddenly, Natsu stopped them. The six travelers stopped in their tracks. Natus smelled something.

"Come on out, Black Swordsman!" Natsu yelled all around him. Black Swordsman, Kirito. A lone fighter. He didn't work with any guild. None. Kirito emerged looking ready to fight, but he was not alone. Asuna of the Nights was with him.

"Asuna." Lucy regarded the Nights strongest woman.

"Lucy." Asuna regarded one of Fairy Tail's strongest women.

"We just were wanting to ask with your help beating a boss on Floor 23." Lucy told the other girl. Asuna just stared at Lucy.

"Of course we'll help. On one condition." Asuna smiled now. Uh oh, what would the Nights want in exchange for helping Fairy Tail, a guild which usually operated on its own.

"And what would you want." Lucy asked, taking a glance at Natsu and Kirito. They both looked like they hated each other. Not surprising in the least.

"For you, Lucy, to join the Nights. Along with the white and pink haired ones." Asuna stated. Asuna wanted _Lucy_ in the Nights? Lucy was shocked. Plus, Natsu and Lisanna.

"No. Fairy Tail is my home, and I will fight Floor 23's boss with Fairy Tail of I have to. We'll find a way, we always do." Lucy motioned for Natsu and the others to follow her.

"Wai! Lucy." Asuna called, but Lucy would not listen to anymore of their deals. There was another way, there had to be. So the Fairies walked back to the guild, defeated. Until Asuna practically jumped in their way. Lucy and her friends prepared for a fight.

"I want to join Fairy Tail!" she exclaimed. What? Now they were all confused.

"Join Fairy Tail?" Lisanna repeated, "but, why?" Asuna didn't seem the type to abandon her old guild. But, she did look ready to join Fairy Tail, for whatever reason she might have.

"Because," she glanced at Lucy, "I want to join a guild as caring as this one. Oh, come on Kirito." Asuna looked behind her to were Kirito was standing. Natsu still looked like he would fight the other guy at a moments notice.

"Oh. Well you better meet master first." Lucy waved Asuna and Kirito onward. So they left now, returning to Fairy Tail with high hopes.


End file.
